What Should We Get Mother?
by Masih
Summary: In which the four Pevensies are back in England, between LWW & PC, and discussing what kind of gift to get their mother for Christmas.
1. Chapter 1: Normal Vertion

**A quick shout out to FelipeMarcusThomas for giving me the idea for this story.**

**F.Y.I. later on I'll chang this into a Mad Lib so hold on!**

* * *

**What Should We Get Mother?**

**(Normal vertion)**

"I have called you all in here, in my bedroom, because one very important question stands before us: What shall we get our mother for Christmas?" Peter said from the sinter of the room once his brother and sisters were sitting on the bed, desk chair and window set.

"You know, I was thinking the very same thing not too long ago," said Lucy from her position on the bed.

"And what, pray tell, did you come up with?" asked an inquisitive Edmund. He had the desk chair.

"Well," thought Lucy, "I thought about maybe a new hat or maybe a new necklace or bracelet, but I didn't get in the detail of them."

"Those sound like very good ideas," Peter commented.

"I think that we should get mother something more practical," started Susan. "Like maybe a new cook book because she cooks a lot or maybe knitting needles or a sewing basket."

"But mother already has boxes and boxes of cook books. We already bought her knitting needles for her last Christmas. Mother's sewing basket was grandmother's basket and I think mother would have a hard time putting her mother's sewing basket in the attic," pointed out Edmund.

"I wasn't saying that those were the only options," said an annoyed Susan.

"Well pardon me, Your Highness," said a sarcastic Edmund. After a short pause he said, "I really didn't mean that as a pun."

Lucy snickered.

"Right then, lets get on with business," said Peter in his best Kingly voice (he was rather good at it since he had spent the last 26 years using it). "I was thinking we could get her something that would be for her general enjoyment."

"Like a book or a record for her phonograph?" asked Lucy.

"Yes," comfermed Peter.

"What's that one guy that mother always talks about? Bill? Ben?-" Edmund started to say.

"Bing Crosby," corrected Susan." He was an American singer."

"He sang 'Be Careful It's My Heart', 'White Christmas' and a whole host of other songs!" Lucy chimed in, "I remember mother talking about him with her when he were doing the dishes."

"Yes, I heard you two talking when Pete and I walked in from school." Commented Edmund.

"Well, I think that settles it then. All in favor of getting a record of Bill Crosby-" "Bing," corected Susan. "Right, All in favor of getting a record of _Bing _Crosby songs say Aye." Peter announced, too which Susan, Edmund and Lucy all chimed in unison, "Aye".

After that everyone ran out, grabbed their coats and allowance and skipped out side on their way to town.

* * *

**Tell me what you think, Read and Review. Sorry to the English who read this because of the lack of knowing any big band singers.**

**Thanks,**

**Masih**


	2. Chapter 2: Mad Libed Vertion

**Hey everyone!**

**First of every one give a big round of aplose to TamachanKICK, **

**Here's my Mad Libed "What Should We Get Mother?" story, hope you enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

What Should We Get Mother?

**Mad Libed**

"I have called you all in here, in my flashlight, because one very lazy question spins before us: What shall we color our mother for Crazy Sock Day?" Peter said on top of the goose of the room once his brother and sisters were hopping on the taco, yellow bellyed cirque du freak and hairy pudding.

"You know, I was hurting the very same train not too long ago," said Lucy from her position on the taco.

"And what, pray skip, did you come up with?" asked a square Edmund. He had the yellow bellyed cirque du freak.

"Well," jumped Lucy, "I thought about maybe a ugly dog or maybe a ugly nose or tv, but I didn't get in the mustard of them."

"Those resel like very good papers," Peter commented.

"I think that we should get mother something more cheap," started Susan. "Like maybe a ugly fuzzy forks because she falls a lot or maybe good toesor a some bad knees."

"But mother already has books and cocktail sauces of fuzzy forks. We already bought her goodtoes for her last Crazy Sock Day. Mother's badknees was grandmother's knees and I think mother would have a hard time putting her mother's bad knees in the play," pointed out Edmund.

"I wasn't saying that she is the only corn on the cobs," said a curly Susan.

"Well pardon me, Jami," said a quick Edmund. After a wellhair he said, "I extramely didn't mean that as a bin."

Lucy hallucinated.

"Right then, lets get on with doorknob," said Peter in his best again snow(he was rather glamorous at it since he had spent the last fourteen years using it). "I was thinking we could get her slippers that would be for her general sheep."

"Like a store or an acountent for her car?" asked Lucy.

"Yes," hidPeter.

"What's that one lampshade that mother always talks about? Micheal? Judah?-" Edmund started to say.

"Bing Crosby," corrected Susan." He was an Luxembourg movie theater."

"He sang 'Brown Eyed Girl', 'What's Going Down**'**and a whole rice of other cats!" Lucy chimed in, "I remember mother talking about him with her when you were recycling the dishes."

"Yes, I ran you seven talking when Pete and I squoshed in from the refrigerator," commented Edmund.

"Well, I think that typed it then. All in favor of getting an acountent of Michael Crosby-" "Bing," corrected Susan. "Right, all in favor of getting an acountent of Bing Crosby cats say Aye." Peter bowled, too which Susan, Edmund and Lucy all worked in unison, "Aye".

After that everyone danced out, grabbed their nails and grass and skid out side on their way to a pencel.

* * *

**So how about you telling me what you think, huh? Please Read and Review!**

**Love to All,**

**Masih**

**P.S. Should I do more Mad Libs?**


	3. Chapter 3: This is how I do it

**I dicided to be nice and show you some what what I do to the story. Here it is:**

* * *

"I have called you all in here, in my **noun**, because one very **adjective **question **verb** before us: What shall we **verb** our mother for **Holiday**?" Peter said on top of the **noun** of the room once his brother and sisters were **verb** on the **noun** , **adjective** **noun** and **adjective** **noun**.

"You know, I was **verb** the very same **noun** not too **adverb** ago," said Lucy from her position on the **noun**.

"And what, pray **verb**, did you come up with?" asked an **adjective** Edmund. He had the **adjective** **noun**.

"Well," **verb** Lucy, "I thought about maybe a _**adjective**_ **noun** or maybe a _**adjective**_ **noun** or **noun**, but I didn't get in the **noun** of them."

"Those **verb** like very good **noun's'**," Peter commented.

"I think that we should get mother something more **adjective**," started Susan. "Like maybe a _**adjective**_ **AadjectiveE NnounN** because she **verb** a lot or maybe **Adjective Noun** or a **Aadjective Nnoun**."

"But mother already has** Noun's'** and **Noun's'** of cook **AdjectiveE NnounN**. We already bought her **Adjective Noun **for her last **Holiday**. Mother's **Aadjective Nnoun **was grandmother's **Nnoun** and I think mother would have a hard time putting her mother's **Aadjective Nnoun**in the **noun**," pointed out Edmund.

"I wasn't saying that **pronoun** were the only **noun**," said an **adjective** Susan.

"Well pardon me, **direct noun**," said a **adverb** Edmund. After a **adverb noun** he said, "I **adverb** didn't mean that as a **noun**."

Lucy **verb**.

"Right then, lets get on with **noun**," said Peter in his best **adverb noun** (he was rather **adjective** at it since he had spent the last **number** years using it). "I was thinking we could get her **noun** that would be for her general **noun**."

"Like a **noun** or a **noun** for her **noun**?" asked Lucy.

"Yes" **verb **Peter

"What's that one **noun** that mother always **verb** about? **name**? **name**?-" Edmund started to say.

"Bing Crosby," corrected Susan." He was an **country noun**."

"He sang '**name of song', 'name of song**' and a whole **noun** of other **noun**!" Lucy chimed in, "I remember mother talking about him with her when he were **verb** the dishes."

"Yes, I **verb** you **number** talking when Pete and I **verb** in from **noun**," commented Edmund.

"Well, I think that **verb** it then. All in **verb** of getting a **noun** of Bill Crosby-" "Bing," **noun** Susan. "Right, all in favor of getting a **noun** of Bing Crosby songs say Aye." Peter **verb**, too which Susan, Edmund and Lucy all **verb** in unison, "Aye".

After that everyone **verb** out, grabbed their **noun** and **noun** and **verb** out side on their way to **noun**.

* * *

**I change all of them to be like that and then make a list of all of them ask a bounch of people to give me words for each of them for example: **

**Me: "Hey dude, give me a verb." **

**Dude: "Sure, uh, dump"**

**Then I add the word "dump" to the slot that says verb. Do this to a bounch of people make shure that you don't get the same word over and over again and WALLAW! You got a funny story.**

**Love you all,**

**Masih**


End file.
